Young
Young & Cookin' is the second episode of the second season of Young & Hungry. This episode premiered on April 1, 2015. Plot Gabi wonders if her job is in jeopardy when she learns Josh has a new woman in his life that loves to cook for him. When Josh doesn’t ask Gabi to be the chef for an important client dinner, Gabi decides a “cook-off” is the best way to keep her job. Meanwhile, Yolanda makes a date with the building window washer. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia's phone ringing and she answers with a strange voice because she doesn't know the number. But is Gabi who is calling Sofia from some guy's phone and she tells her she's back from China. Sofia told her that she hasn't heard from her in weeks, but Gabi tells her that the international cell phone lines cost thousands and tha you can't even check your messages. Sofia was surprised that she hasn't heard the message that Josh sent her. Sofia then calls Josh and tells him that Gabi is back and she never got his message. Josh tells her that everyone moved on and suddenly a woman shows up in Josh's bedroom and wished Josh happy two week anniversary and Josh tells Sofi he'll meet her at the airport. Later on Sofia and Josh go to the aiport to meet Gabi, Josh then gives Gabi a new phone so she would never see that message her sent her. Josh tells her to come tommorow to get her phone and meet his new girlfriend Jilly. The next day Elliot, Josh and Yolanda were at the practice room workingout. Josh told them that he transffered everything from Gabi's old phone to her new, except the message. After Elliot and Josh leave Yolanda sees window washer and they have a flirty moment. The next morning Gabi comes to Josh's and greets everyone. Then she meets Jilly that made breakfastfor everyone. Gabi then seems to get jealous that everyone loves her food and thanks her for keeping everyone well fed but then she takes off her apron and tells her she can take it from here. After her work Gabi goes home and tells Sofia what happened. Meanwhile Josh can't sleep and Jilly tells him that she's insecure that he hasn't fogotten his ex. fiancee Caroline, but it's not Caroline that Josh hasn't forgotten about. Suddenly Josh and Jilly hear a noise from the kitchen thinking it's a burglar but when Josh goes downstairs he sees Gabi who is already cooking so she could be before Jilly. When Jilly then comes down and Josh goes up Jilly and Gabi have a deal that they will have a cook off and if Gabi wins Jilly stays out of kitchen and if Jilly wins she can cook whenever she wants. The next morning Yolanda comes into the living room and says that something smells good and Jilly and Gabi both say thank you. The door bell rings and window washer comes in and Yolanda is ready for a deat. But she gets shocked when he tells her his deaf. Elliot goes into Josh's office and shows him the research about they guys that are coming to dinner. Josh tells him to find out in which color plate Jilly is making and in which Gabi so he can choose Jilly's. Later on Josh tries the dished blindfoolded and he chose Jily's. Later that day Yolanda comes from the date and it was horrible because he's very cheap. In the evening the bussines men leave and Josh tells Jilly the dinner was great. Then they dance to a song but suddenly Josh's message to Gabi starts to play. Jilly then sees his not over her and they break up. Josh then goes to Gabi's and gives her job baack. On the end Yolanda reads to Elliot her break up text. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Tessa Harnetiaux as Jilly *Pilar Holland as Beautiful Woman *Joseph Lim Kim as George/Window washer Dishes #Waffles #Fried chicken #Chicken pot pie Production *Table read was on December 8, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/wXAsvJS-Xv/ *Filming started on December 9, 2014. *This episode was filmed before the first episode. Locations *'San Francisco' **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **San Francisco Airport **Josh's apartment Trivia *This is the second episode of season 2. *Yolanda flirts with the window washer who later turns out to be deaf. *Gabi is back from China. *Gabi never heard Josh's message. *Josh has a new girlfriend Jilly, but they break up at the end of the episode. *Gabi gets a new phone. *Caroline is mentioned. *Gabi thinks that Jilly tried to take over her job. *Josh still has feelings for Gabi. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (Theme song) Quotes : (to Sofia)"It's Gabi, you don't have to use the fake voice. I'm back from China and I had an amazing time!" :"Josh, it-it's Sofia. Gabi's back from China. She just called me from the airport, and she never got your message." : (Josh to Gabi) "What are you doing here? What are any of us doing here? Really, that's the question that haunts me every day. So, how was it? Best time of your life? Killer, awesome, amazing?" Promo & Sneak Peeks Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional photos= Ycgj.jpg Yyxj.jpg Yyydjgi.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= S2e.jpg S1e2.jpg Nnnnnrt.jpg S2.jpg S22tz.jpg fd.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Airing in 2015 Category:Ratings